


Darling, I Am Growing Old

by Kivrin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Darling, I Am Growing Old

"An." Xander knocked again at the bathroom door. "Sweetie, please."

"No!" Anya wasn't sobbing, but she still sounded tearful. "You will find me unattractive."

Dawn snorted. Xander glared. "I won't," he told Anya. "Promise."

She sniffled. "One man who said that ended..."

"AN!" Xander took a breath. "Well, he didn't mean it. I do. Come out."

"No."

"Customers may not buy if they can't use the washroom," Giles remarked from the register.

The door flew open and Anya emerged, smoothing her dress. Xander looked her over. "What am I supposed to hate?"

"This!" She pointed. "I have a gray hair!"


End file.
